


Worship Me

by videogamedoc87



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, QPQ verse, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are corsets, licking and Louboutins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts).



> This was inspired by the fabulousness that is [Quid Pro Quo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157/chapters/13551823) by the ever amazing [rillrill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill) *raises a glass* This is for you Liz.

“Naughty Daddy. You got my nice new heels all dirty. You should clean those off.” 

George moaned, his spent cock hanging from the open flaps of his suit pants. Alex was still hard, a wet spot growing on the front of his panties. Alex grabbed two handfuls of George’s shirt and forced his face closer to his heels.

“Lick,” Alex demanded, his voice falling to a growl.

George braced himself with his hands on the floor, tongue darting out to lick across the shiny black of Alex’s Louboutins. The taste of himself was a little odd but it was the action that was getting to him. It wasn’t easy for him to come more than once in a night at his age, but this situation was almost better than any aphrodisiac.  

“Good job, Daddy. Serving your Queen like this. You look so sexy on your knees for me.”

“Thank you my Queen,” George muttered, mouth still moving against the leather of the heels. “How else may I serve you?”

Alex smiled thoughtfully, one hand brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. He slid the panties down his legs, shimmying his hips slightly so they pooled at his feet before he stepped out of them. “Pick those up and hand them to me, please.”

George went to grab them but a shiny black heel stepped lightly on his hand. “No hands. Use your mouth, Daddy.”

A loud moan escaped George as he bent farther, carefully grabbing the satin with his teeth before leaning back to offer them to Alex.

A hand came up to take them and Alex tucked them into George’s breast pocket. “Just hold onto those for me, Daddy.”

George nodded and slid his hands up Alex’s calves to wrap around his hips. The garter belt framed his erect cock so nicely and George leaned into bury his nose in the smooth skin of Alex’s thigh above his stocking. “Would you like my mouth, my Queen?” George murmured.

“I think I would, Daddy. Hands behind your back though. No touching other than your mouth.”

Alex put a hand on the back of George’s neck, guiding his mouth to Alex’s cock. “Thank you Daddy. Your mouth feels so good. Slow it down, take your time. Don’t rush. Just let me use  _ you  _ tonight. Let me show you how good it can feel to be used.”

A muffled whimper issued from George’s mouth and he sat back on his heels, hands laced together behind him. This wasn’t something he indulged often at all. Allowing himself to be used, to be the one on his knees for someone else. Alex brought it out in him though,and  never made him feel degraded for enjoying it.

Alex moved his hips, sliding his cock across George’s tongue and hitting the back of his throat. George swallowed around him, making Alex moan loudly. “Just like that, Daddy. So good for your Queen. Letting me use you like this.”

He was already close, had been since watching George lick his own come off Alex’s heels, and he could feel that tingling at the base of his spine that was a precursor to an orgasm. Alex pulled back, smiling as George whined. “Don’t worry, Daddy. Your Queen isn’t quite finished with you yet.”

With one heel clad foot, Alex pushed George down on to his back, straddling his chest. “Hands on the floor, no touching.” George nodded, his hands palm down at his sides.

Alex stroked himself with his left hand, the right playing with the barbell in his nipple. A warmth spread through his body, his thighs tightening around George’s chest. This was what he lived for, this moment right before an orgasm when he felt like he was floating on a cloud. He came with a moan, come splashing all over George’s shirt and face.

“You did so good, Daddy. Served your Queen so well. I’m so proud of you,” Alex cooed, swiping a finger through the mess on George’s face and feeding it to him. George moaned around the finger. His boy would be the death of him one day, but damn was he going to enjoy every minute of it.   

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Hamilton at my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockianliza)


End file.
